1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pet bowls with closures to facilitate storage and transportation thereof and more particularly pertains to closing a pet bowl whereby storage and transportation are facilitated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pet bowls of various designs as well as closure devices for various containers is known in the prior art. More specifically, pet bowls of various designs as well as closure devices for various containers heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of storing and transporting a wide variety of devices including pet bowls are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,003 an animal and pet food bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,611,998 discloses a pet feeding bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,981,108 discloses an animal feeding dish.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 321,572 discloses the design of a pet food bowl.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 330,785 discloses the design of a combined pet food bowl and disposable liner.
In this respect, the pet bowls with closures to facilitate storage and transportation thereof according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of closing a pet bowl whereby storage and transportation are facilitated.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved pet bowls with closures to facilitate storage and transportation thereof which can be used for closing a pet bowl whereby storage and transportation are facilitated. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.